In conventional systems, a user viewing a television program may receive an interruption during broadcast, such as an emergency alert message, an unscheduled news broadcast, or be otherwise preempted from viewing the television program. This is because service providers are typically required to participate in such emergency alert services. Even if the user is not currently viewing the television program but is instead recording the television program, the interruption is included in the recording and persists when the user tries to watch the recorded television program at a later time. Conventional systems lack the ability to address this preemption issue in recorded television programs.